Un pasatiempo para Mokuba
by Amores
Summary: Al parecer Mokuba tiene que dejar su pasatiempo ya que su hermano mayor no esta muy contento con este. Aunque Seto tampoco esta muy feliz con lo que hace Joey.


**+Un pasatiempo para Mokuba.+**

Anime / Manga: Yu-Gi-Oh

Pareja: Seto x Joey

**Disclaimer**: El anime y manga Yu-Gi-Oh le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi

-¿Joven Kaiba? –Dijo una voz serena asustando al niño.  
Era el mayordomo.  
-¡No digas mi nombre así! –Grito sin querer el pelinegro.  
-Te dije que mi hermano era travieso –Comento Seto al darse cuenta que pasaba tras la puerta.  
En la noche ambos hermanos Kaiba estaban cenando juntos.  
-Estabas espiando –Dijo el castaño viendo a su hermano menor casi escupir lo que tenia en la boca de sus inesperadas palabras.  
-¡No! –Grito sonrojado.  
-Mokuba, tengo la grabacion de la cámara de seguridad. –Dejo el mayor el tenedor sobre el plato.  
-Etto… –No sabia mas que inventarle a su hermano.  
-Eres casi un adolescente y dudo que no sepas lo que estaba haciendo  
-Lo se.  
-Entonces no hay no hay malentendidos aquí, cierto? –Vio al menor con atención.  
-No lo hay –Vio al otro ponerse de pie.  
-¿Quien es ella? –Quería saber sobre la persona que era ahora tan cercana a su hermano.  
-No te preocupes, no me casare…por ahora. –Sonrió  
-No puedo ir a tu casa este fin de semana –Informo alguien por teléfono algunas horas después.  
-Entonces iré a la tuya –Respondió el millonario  
-No estaré en casa Seto  
-¿Donde estarás? –Pregunto algo molesto.  
-En un maldito y muy aburrido campamento de fin de año escolar. –Respondió aburrido.  
-Comprare la escuela y cambiare eso  
-¡No es necesario! –Dijo la voz nerviosa ya que sabia que el otro era capaz de hacerlo.  
-Hmm  
-Hey, no te pongas así, solo es este fin de semana…luego tenemos todas las vacaciones para lo que quieras.  
-Esta bien –Cerro el teléfono sin mas ni mas y sin despedirse.  
Estaba enojado y era mas que obvio porque.  
-Como se atreve –Murmuro viendo la pantalla de su computador portátil  
Cada clase fue dividida en grupos por su propia elección y fácilmente se podían encontrar a Yugi, Joey, Tristan y Tea en el mismo grupo.  
-¡Que aburrido! –Dijo Yugi acompañado eso con un suspiro largo y algo exagerado.  
-¡Joey! ¡Deja de moverte tanto! Porque tan nervioso si es el mismo campamento de siempre. –Comento Tristan.  
-Te pierdes siempre en los fines de semana y ahora estas viendo para todos lados como que si alguien estuviera apunto de atacarte o algo así…¿que pasa? –Pregunto Tea  
-No pasa nada –Subió un poco el cuello de su chaqueta.  
Al anochecer los chicos planeaban sus trampas para molestar a las chicas y darles el susto de su vida como hacían siempre.  
-¿Nos ayudas? –Pregunto el castaño al rubio.  
-Tengo sueño –Se dio la vuelta para volver a dormir.  
-Pensando de seguro en la novia –Sacudió Trsitan ligeramente su cabeza abriendo la tienda de dormir.  
-¿Joey tiene novia? –Se sonrojo Yugi  
-Esta nervioso, suspira a cada rato, cuando se pierde en sus pensamientos se sonroja y mira la marca en su cuello por favor.  
El campeón de juegos de cartas dirigió su mirada directamente a la marca de beso que tenia aquel rubio en su cuello. No lo había notado porque el chico había usado chaqueta a pesar del calor pero ahora con el suéter para dormir era imposible no percatarlo.  
-¡No tengo novia!  
-Hey, no te pongas tan sensible ahora –Rió Tristan.  
-¡Mentira! Estoy igual que siempre. Dejen de decir tonterías.  
-¿Y quien es? –Pregunto Yugi queriendo saber.  
-¿Quien es quien? –Se hizo el bruto.  
-¡Tu novia tonto! ¿Es Tea?...no,… ¿Mai?  
-No es Mai…ni menos Tea!  
-Vamos Joey, no seas aburrido  
-¡No lo soy! –Busco la protección del mas bajito  
-Ya, ya…ya no lo molestes mas Tristan –Rio el muchacho.  
En aquella madrugada después de recibir un fuerte castigo de parte de los profesores por las bromas a las chicas Yugi le prestaba mucha atención al rubio. No habían tenido secretos entre ellos desde que se habían vuelto amigos. ¿Porque no confiaba en el y no le decía quien era? ¿Quien seria?  
Yugi se sonrojo al ver que el muchacho se daba la vuelta en la tienda buscando una posición mas cómoda. Tenia marcas de besos por todo el abdomen. Joey realmente estaba haciendo uso de su cuerpo.  
Unas horas después, Tea se volvía a unir a los chicos y aparte de caerle a coscorrones por lo que habían hecho comentaba lo aburrida que estaba.  
-Todos los años la misma cosa. Lo bueno es que el próximo año es el ultimo y no es necesario tampoco venir –Dijo con una sonrisa  
Una limosina se estaciono cerca del campamento y delante del auto bus escolar donde habían llegado al lugar.  
-¿Seto? –Se asusto Yugi.  
-¡Ese tiene suerte! Simplemente necesita un tutor en casa y listo. –Siguió la chica hablando asta que vio una sombra tras suya.  
Joey que venia con Tristan hacia la banca que habían elegido los chicos para sentarse se escondía tras Yugi como un cachorro.  
El aura del otro era horriblemente peligrosa.  
-¿El lunes comienzan las vacaciones? –Pregunto al rubio  
-Faltan dos días aun –Dijo Joey desafiante pero aun detrás del menor de todos.  
-Dos días que aparentemente son el fin de semana…cosa que hace que este campamento no sea obligatorio, Wheeler –Siguio viendo al muchacho directamente a los ojos.  
-¿Que quieres con el? –Pregunto Tea protegiendo al rubio.  
-No estoy aquí para hacer de esto un teatro y entra al auto ya …-Señaló la limosina.  
-Yo…yo…-Se sonrojo  
-Joey, no estoy para juegos –Advirtió Kaiba llamando al otro por su nombre.  
-¡No le hables así! ¿Quien te crees? –Dijo Yugi con cierto tono igual a la del faraón.  
-Yugi, cartas son cartas…y sobre como trato a mis pertenencias no es de tu incumbencia. –Tomo el rubio del brazo y lo jalo.  
Todos habían quedado boquiabiertas de lo que había dicho el otro y también sobre como Joey no hacia nada para defenderse o contra decir lo que había dicho el otro sobre el.  
En la habitación del castaño en su mansión, el rubio no conseguía palabras para explicar lo que sentía.  
-¡Seto! Lo que acabas de hacer es…tan …tan  
Mokuba volvía a pegarse de la puerta para escuchar que pasaba. Su hermano le había prohibido entrar a la recámara de seguridad de las cámaras de seguridad así que solo tenia ese antiguo método para saber que pasaba.  
Había conseguido piezas de ropa por todas las escaleras y una chaqueta verde realmente le había llamado la atención.  
-¡Seto, basta! ¿No te cansas? –Pregunto Joey abrumado.  
-Hay un viernes completo que recuperar –Beso al otro posesivo.  
-Ngh –Hizo el muchacho tratando de respirar.  
-Deja de tensarte tanto  
-Aunque solo fue un día, esos campamentos cansan.  
-No me interesa  
-¡Basta! –Empujo al mayor.  
-¿Que pasa ahora? -Suspiro el castaño viendo el cuerpo del otro bajo el suyo.  
-¿No te interesa como me siento? –Pregunto Joey viéndolo directamente con un tono triste.  
-No, porque así como no te intereso en que haría o sentiría por estar todo el fin de semana sin ti…no lo haré contigo. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.  
-Yo…te extrañé –Se sonrojo Joey sentándose y tapándose con las sabanas  
-Tambien te extrañé tonto –Volvió a besar al chico y lo empujo para regresarlo a la posición original.  
-¡Maldito, solo quieres sexo! –Pataleaba el rubio sintiendo las caricias agresivas del otro.  
-No quiero sexo…nada mas. –Dijo Seto deteniéndose y viéndolo con suma atención.  
-¿Entonces que mas quieres? –Hizo un puchero.  
-Te quiero a ti Joey –Dijo Kaiba con una voz erótica.  
El rubio junto al castaño como el pelinegro detrás de la puerta se sonrojaron fuertemente.  
-¡Y quiero un pasatiempo para mi hermano menor! –Grito golpeando la puerta con una almohada.  
Los pasos acelerados de Mokuba dieron el comienzo a la busca de un nuevo pasatiempo…que no fuera espiar a su hermano mayor. 


End file.
